Dark Spirits
Plot Prologue Dark Spirits ''starts when Yoshio Yama, grandfather of main protagonist Akira Yama, finds and opens the special Lavender Box his father gave to his father nearly a century ago. It was passed down from every generation, to keep safe keeping, but was never told the power it held within; only that it could destroy the world. Being overwhelmed with curiousity, he opens the small box, which destroys Yama's house, kills his wife and turns him into an infant. A teenage Katashi Yama is out on a fishing trip, and comes back home to find the house in flames and blood splattered everywhere. The sky turns red, the woods turn dark, and the monsters in Yoshio's dreams creep out of the Lavender Box. ''Chapter 1: The Monkey Skull Twelve years later, Haru Yama is with her father, Katashi, who is asleep in the outside spa. The trees in the garden turn dark and sway temptingly, and summon Haru, only six, to follow them. Akira arrives, and the house is put under high alert when it is announced she is missing. At this time, currently only Yoshio, Akira, Haru, and Katashi, the father, live in the Yama House. Having been no farther than the forbidden Wilderness, they do not know if the rest of the world had survived the effects the Lavender Box. Against Katashi's word, Akira heads for the Wilderness, where he believes some malevolent creature must have kidnapped Haru. He takes his trusty horse, Sakura, and sword (which his father gave to him as a child), and passes the literal line between good and evil. Half way across the grasslands, Akira finds Haru's playdoll, which has it's leg ripped off. He takes it and ventures a little more, until he hears a cry and turns in it's direction. Haru is inside a giant nest, which is perched on the tallest tree. Akira climbs it, and when he reaches the nest, takes little Haru in his arms and uses the nest as a gaint glider. When they make it safely to the ground, he tells her never to leave the Yama house alone. They ride away on Sakura, but unknowingly, large yellow eyes spring out from inside the forest, and watch as they leave. Akira is horrified to find that the monkey skull he left behind is where he left it, but the wilderness line (crafted by the Yama's themselves) is not. Looking above, Akira notices storm clouds forming, and decides to head to the nearest cave before departing again. When they arrive, they make a fire as rain blusters the outside world. Chapter 2: The Temple City When Sakura and Haru fall asleep, Akira ventures off on his own with his sword and javelins, knowing they all will become hungry. He looks up to a city of caves, where he spots large purple eyes and movement. But they disappear, and they turn still again. Slightly shaken, Akira continues until he reaches a patch of sand, where he finds a couple of large animal carcasses. Then he hears a slick ringing in his ears, and notices something strange going on in the sand -- almost as if it were departing to reveal something big. Then, unexpectedly, the Great Wall splits in two, revealing a door to the Temple City. Calling towards the cave, Sakura comes rustling towards Akira, and stops. She has Haru on her back, asleep. Akira hops on the horse and stalks towards the city, which is filled with skyscraper-sized temples, all abandoned and all ancient. He ventures towards an old church, which is crisp and black, as if it were on fire. Cast Write the second section of your page here.